kiss the rain
by lillysatine
Summary: Boromir pense à la personne qu’il aime et qui lui manque.Slash BoromirFaramir


Auteur : Satine

Film/livre : le seigneur des anneaux.

Genre : slash incestueux puisque c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux frères.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Quant au texte de fin, il s'agit d'un extrait de la chanson kiss the rain par Billy Myers.

Résumé : Boromir pense à la personne qu'il aime et qui lui manque.

_**KISS THE RAIN**_

Il me manque.

Et ça me brûle à l'intérieur de moi.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je ressentirais un jour une douleur aussi intense à l'idée d'être séparé de quelqu'un.

Si j'avais su…

Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé son regard.

Il venait à peine de naître que je savais que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Comment ne pas fondre devant ces yeux bleus si innocents ?

La première fois que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il m'a regardé avec curiosité et a commencé à rire.

Mon cœur a battu plus vite ce jour là.

Je n'oublierais jamais quand il a prononcé ou du moins tenté de prononcer mon nom.

Il m'a appelé Bomir de sa petite voix fluette en me tendant les mains pour que je le prenne dans les bras.

Comment résister à tant d'innocence et de douceur ?

Au fil des années qui passèrent, ce sentiment en moi grandit.

Pour moi, c'était la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et j'aurais tout fait pour lui.

Nous passions tout le temps que nous pouvions tous les deux et je haïssais chaque moment passé loin de lui car j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une part vitale de moi-même.

Je ne comprenais pas cet étrange sentiment que j'avais en le regardant sourire ou vivre tout simplement.

Pas plus que je ne comprenais pourquoi toutes mes relations ne marchaient pas.

Ces dernières me semblaient si vides, si incomplètes…

Je ne retrouvais ce sentiment de plénitude qu'en sa présence.

Je compris que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

Ce jour là, nous avions prévu de passer la journée rien que tous les deux loin de la citadelle.

Dire que j'étais heureux d'être seul avec lui était un doux euphémisme.

Jamais je n'étais aussi bien qu'en sa présence.

La journée avait été merveilleuse mais le soir, je connus la plus grande frayeur de ma vie qui ironiquement, allait m'éclairer sur les mystères de mon cœur.

Lors de notre journée, il s'était arrêté pour manger des baies et sur le coup, je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que ça.

J'aurais dû.

Le soir, il commença à se plaindre de maux d'estomac très violents et son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle que le temps passait.

Quand il commença à rendre tout le contenu de son estomac sans interruption, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Quand j'y aperçus du sang, mon cœur manqua un battement.

Quand la fièvre apparut et qu'il commença à être pris de violents tremblements, j'envoyais quérir le guérisseur en urgences.

Le temps qu'il arrive et qu'il l'examine furent les plus longues de ma vie.

C'est ce que je croyais.

Quand il sortit et qu'il m'annonça que tu avais été victime d'un très sévère empoisonnement et que tu risquais de ne pas y survivre, j'ai compris.

A l'idée de te perdre, toi le rayon de soleil de mes jours et de mes rêves, mes sentiments sont devenus clairs et limpides.

Je t'aimais et je savais que je ne durerais pas une minute dans un monde où tu n'étais pas.

Le guérisseur m'annonça qu'il avait tout fait pour te guérir et que désormais, il fallait attendre.

C'est là que commença vraiment la plus longue attente de ma vie.

Je m'assis à tes côtés et je te pris la main.

Et en attendant ton réveil qui devait arriver, il le fallait pour la santé de mon âme, je te parlais.

Je te racontais que chaque moment passé avec toi était un trésor, chaque sourire un enchantement, chaque rire la plus douce des musiques et chaque larme un coup de poignard.

Je te révélais tous les sentiments qui logeaient dans mon cœur.

Combien je t'aimais, combien je te désirais, combien tu étais précieux.

Je m'endormais en te disant qu'il fallait que tu ouvres tes jolis yeux bleus pour que je puisse continuer de vivre.

Je me réveillais au contact de ta main dans mes cheveux.

Te voir réveillé fut trop pour moi et je fondis en larmes en te prenant dans mes bras.

Et pour une fois, c'est toi qui me consolais en me disant que tu étais bien vivant et que tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de me quitter.

J'étais si heureux…

Tu passas les jours suivants à te reposer.

Je venais te voir dès que je le pouvais et rapidement, tu repris des couleurs et des forces.

Tu eus alors la permission de te promener et nous choisîmes les jardins.

Ne voulant pas te fatiguer trop, je te forçais à t'arrêter sous un arbre.

Je fermais alors les yeux, profitant du soleil et de ta présence.

Je les rouvris quand tu me demandas ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

J'étais étonné.

Tu savais que je t'aimais.

Tu secouas la tête.

Tu voulais savoir si je t'aimais comme un homme aime sa femme.

Je compris alors que tu faisais référence à ma confession pendant ta maladie.

Tu avais dû l'entendre et tu voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

J'avoue que depuis que tu avais réouvert les yeux, je n'y avais pas repensé.

Tout ce qui comptait était que tu sois vivant.

Mes sentiments que de toutes façons je savais être maudits dès le commencement, n'étaient pas importants.

Et même si je t'aimais et étais follement amoureux de toi, seul comptait ton bonheur à mes yeux et jamais, je ne te forcerais à m'aimer.

Comment aurais-tu pu ?

C'est ce que je te dis.

Je n'avais jamais pu te mentir.

Tu me souris alors de ce sourire si tendre qui n'appartient qu'à toi et tu me traitas d'idiot.

Et la raison en était simple.

Tu m'aimais aussi.

J'étais interloqué.

Je ne pouvais y croire.

Alors tu m'embrassas.

Et je connus le paradis.

Dès lors, notre relation devint encore plus proche et même si nous devions la cacher, nous étions heureux.

Notre premier baiser et notre première fois ensemble sont les deux événements que je chéris le plus au monde.

Après ta naissance et ta déclaration d'amour bien sûr.

Et devoir prétendre que tout va bien quand tu es loin de moi est la pire des tortures.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Père t'a envoyé en Ithilien pour parfaire ton entraînement de ranger et chaque seconde loin de toi met mon cœur à vif et me fait connaître la pire des souffrances.

C'est pour cela que je suis en ce moment sous la pluie.

Etrange me direz-vous.

Pas tant que ça.

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tu as couvert mon visage de baisers légers et quelques jours après, alors que je chevauchais sous la pluie en rentrant d'une patrouille, j'ai offert mon visage à ladite pluie et j'y ai retrouvé l'impression de tes baisers.

Dès lors, dès que tu me manques, je vais offrir mon visage sous la pluie pour en retrouver la douce sensation.

Et je me sens moins seul.

J'ouvre les lèvres et je laisse couler l'eau dessus avant de la boire comme je bois tes baisers.

Je me dis alors que même si tu es loin de moi, je dois te manquer autant que tu me manques et qu'au moins, nous sommes sous le même ciel.

Généralement, je me sens mieux après.

Même si le vide de mon cœur n'a pas entièrement disparu.

Il ne le sera qu'à ton retour.

J'ai hâte que tu reviennes mon amour.

Je décide de rentrer et d'aller me coucher.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et mon cœur bat plus vite en voyant une forme blottie sous les draps.

Tu es rentré mon ange.

Sans un mot et en te regardant, je me déshabille et je me serre contre toi.

Tu es endormi mais comme si tu sentais ma présence, tu te tournes et te blottis dans mes bras.

Je t'enlace.

Je murmure doucement:

-Je t'aime Faramir…

Tu souris comme si tu pouvais m'entendre.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis à nouveau complet.

kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the night's  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain


End file.
